This invention is in the field of welding helmets of a type having a hood in front of a head-band in which the hood has a clear plate lens and further in which a dark plate is mounted on a pivoting visor in front of the clear plate lens.
It had been common for such visors to pivot at their top edge upwardly and outwardly from the hood. Pivoting much farther rearwardly is an objective hereof so as to permit a raised visor to be much closer to the hood for clearance in right places, especially when a large window is desired.
Another problem has been the falling of a hood downwardly out of position by pivoting due to gravity and an objective assembly hereof having a portion on the hood and a cooperative portion on the head-band or on a hard hat fixed there to prevent this.
Another problem has been the need to keep the chin strap on the chin as the chin moves downwardly and rewardly in an arc, and it is an objective hereof to resiliently urge the chin strap rearwardly to keep it on the chin.